


You Make the Pain Go Away

by BurnishPhoenix



Series: coach x student week 2020 [4]
Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Age Difference, Coach/Player Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, coach x student week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26807578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurnishPhoenix/pseuds/BurnishPhoenix
Summary: waking up in the nurse's office is never fun but its nice to be alone with you.day 4 of coach x student week - after school
Relationships: Endou Mamoru/Tsurugi Kyousuke
Series: coach x student week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954417
Kudos: 3





	You Make the Pain Go Away

His head was pounding. Eyes blink open and he meets with a white ceiling. The room is dimly lit, and it doesn't help that the curtains have been closed to block out the sun's setting rays.

Where was he again? Oh, yeah. Nurse's office. It was a familiar setting to any soccer player. If the managers didn't have the right bandages or the injuries were a little more serious, they were sent here. Normally, Tsurugi only came here to assist others. But now it was his turn to take the bed.

"You're finally awake!"

A loud voice shouts. Tsurugi turns his head slightly and catches Endou in his vision. His coach sitting on a chair right beside his bed.

"Everyone was really worried about you. Is your head feeling better?"

Tsurugi is silent as he thinks back to earlier in the day. Practice was fine and dandy until he remembers hearing someone shout out a hissatsu, then his name, then the next thing he knows he's here. He could usually block or dodge one, but he had been too preoccupied focusing on his own hissatsu that he hadn't even had time to turn to notice the oncoming one.

"Who was the one that kicked it?"

"I take that as you are feeling better."

Tsurugi gives a weak glare. Endou wasn't about to sell out another teammate to him, unfortunately. The boy sighs and shuts his eyes. His head was still in pain but not as much as he was expecting. Then he feels a hand brush over his forehead. He lets out a soft sigh.

"Does this help?"

"Yeah…"

It's not like he was doing anything special. Just running his hands over his head and through his hair. But it felt so nice. It was like magic, making the pain go away, even a little.

"Not going to fall asleep on me, are you?"

Tsurugi opens his eyes to answer that question. Endou pulls his hand away but Tsurugi reaches out to hold it. The boy's cheeks tint red after realizing what he's done.

"Are you going to leave?"

"Only if you want me too. I know the others are worried…"

If by others he means Tenma and whoever the perpetrator was, he didn't care.

"They can find out later."

Endou lets out a soft sigh and takes Tsurugi's hand in his. He stands from his seat and moves toward the bed. He leans down over the boy and gives him a kiss on his forehead.

"That should help."

Tsurugi gulps and squeezes his hand.

"…Might need more help than…"


End file.
